Mistletoe in a Small Cafe
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: A TMM Christmas oneshot. All it takes is one sprig of mistletoe in a small cafe to bring not one, but two, Christmas romances to flower. Pairings inside


Mistletoe in a Small Café

By Sofri-chan

**Sofri-chan: **This is my just-in-time-for-Christmas TMM oneshot. It is rather short and has two couples. Read to find out what. Merry Christmas, everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own TMM, so don't sue.

----------------------------------------------

MISTLETOE IN A SMALL CAFÉ

"What is that, Onee-sama?" Mint questioned as she watched her dear friend hang a sprig of small plant from the door of the café.

"It's called Mistletoe. I saw it when I modeled in America last year," Zakuro told her. "At Christmastime, you stand under the mistletoe with the one you love and kiss them."

"A…plant that people kiss other people under?" the lorikeet Mew responded. "I've never heard of that before…"

The wolf Mew turned to her friend, the slightest hint of a small smile on her pale face. "Oh…we forgot to tell you. The aliens are coming to take Ichigo, Pudding, and I to a Christmas party on their planet. We'll be back tomorrow morning to exchange gifts with you guys. That'll leave…you, Lettuce, Shirogane-san, and of course Akasaka-san…." Zakuro trailed off, glancing mischievously at the younger girl.

A knock sounded at the door. "ZAKURO!! PUDDING!! THEY'RE HERE!!" Ichigo yelled jubilantly from the other room. A trail of crashes were heard, marking the cat Mew and monkey Mew's trip to the doorway.

"See you tomorrow, Mint," Zakuro told her, "Merry Christmas…and remember…all it takes is one sprig of mistletoe in a small café…" She winked at the lorikeet girl and walked slowly to the door to meet Pie.

Mint waved goodbye, unsure of what she'd meant. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to find her green-haired friend.

"Um…Mint. Shirogane-san said we can leave now…the café closed early," Lettuce told her.

Mint nodded distractedly, glancing one more time at the mistletoe above her. _What could Zakuro have meant by that? It's not like I'm in love with anyone…_A face came unbidden to her mind, smiling and friendly, with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail nearly to his waist…_Especially not him!_

"Girls?" The two mews turned, and Mint jumped slightly to see the owner of the face, her boss Akasaka Keiichiro, standing behind them, wearing his usual polite smile. "Ryou and I need to go out and get a few things, so we wanted to say goodbye and Merry Christmas to both of you! You are such diligent workers, thank you."

His smile made Mint's stomach feel scrambled and weak. Losing her calm, Mint blurted out, "I…I'm not diligent! All I do is drink tea!"

A shocked expression crossed Keiichiro's face for a moment, then he quickly recovered his composure. "Of course you're diligent! You're the tea tester!" With that, he turned around and followed Ryou out of the café.

"You're in love."

"Huh?" Mint turned to Lettuce, unsure if she'd heard the porpoise girl right.

"You're in love, Mint," Lettuce told her. "You're in love with Akasaka-san just as…just as I am with Shirogane-san. You're in the same situation as me…you're sure he just sees you as an employee and have no way to show him your feelings." She blushed at her bold statement, then quickly apologized, "Gomen, Mint, I was too blunt…"

The blue Mew shook her head. "You're right, Lettuce. I am. As are you. And I'm certain he thinks nothing of me…and I have no way to tell him…" She glanced upward again, the green and white catching her eye.

A thought formed in her head and a devilish grin crossed her face. "Lettuce…" she said, turning to her friend, "How long do you think they'll be at the store?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiichiro and Ryou pulled into the driveway of the café, neither speaking. Both knew what the other thought…it would be another lonely Christmas, just the two of them. They'd gotten used to it…they'd both been single for five years, and they both had crushes on one of Mews they led. Though neither would admit it, of course.

Pulling open the door, Keiichiro sighed gustily. He was just about to ask Ryou which flavor of canned soup he'd prefer for dinner when a shout of "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" greeted his ears.

Turning, the two men gasped simultaneously. The café was lit up with dozens of candles, and the lonely little undecorated Christmas tree now shimmered with colored lights and decorations. Mint and Lettuce stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Mint holding a large ham and Lettuce an equally large cake.

"Y…you guys…did all this?" Ryou stammered.

"Y…you didn't have to!" Keiichiro added.

Mint grinned. "We didn't want you two to be alone for the holidays."

"We…care…about both of you, and you've been so kind to us," Lettuce contributed.

Grins split both men's faces. "Thanks," they said together.

----------------------------------------------------

It was a little over an hour later, and snow had started to fall on Tokyo. The foursome had eaten dinner and dessert and were now sitting on a little pull out couch in the front of the café, watching the snowfall. Zakuro's mistletoe was right above their heads, but nobody had mentioned it.

Suddenly, Lettuce spoke up. "I…I'd better go wash the dishes." She stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

Ryou stood up behind her, grabbing her thin arm with one strong hand, causing her to blush a crimson shade. "I'll help." he said simply.

The mew and her employer washed for a few moments in companionable silence, when Lettuce suddenly felt eyes on her. Turning, she saw Ryou's cerulean orbs fixed upon her face, a strange emotion in them.

"A…are you all right Sh—Shirogane-san?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said, sounding kind of distant, "About that…um…I have a question."

"Ask away," she told him.

"Lettuce…" he paused for a moment, almost fearful, then suddenly blurted out, "Lettuce, will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped, her mouth hanging open. "W…what?"

"I…I think you're really pretty and nice and definitely see you as more than just my employee, and I want to know if you will be my girlfriend. Please. Because I love you."

She blushed even darker then before, "I…I love you too Shirogane-san, and…yes!" She gave him a huge hug.

He took her chin in his hand and looked straight into her eyes, "Thank you, Lettuce. And…you must call me Ryou. Please." Then, before she could respond, he kissed her.

When they broke, she gave him a shy smile. "No, thank _you_...Ryou."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Keiichiro smiled ruefully at the kitchen door. He was very nervous at being alone with Mint, but tried not to let it show.

"What?" she asked him, noticing his expression.

"I know Ryou planned to confess his feelings to Lettuce tonight…I just hope it went well. He's such a good friend to me, I'd hate to see his heart broken," the chef replied.

The bird-girl grinned. "It should be fine. Lettuce likes him too."

Keiichiro smiled in return, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "He's lucky, then."

Mint looked confused. "Why?"

Keiichiro sighed slowly before responding. "Because the girl I love is sitting right next to me and I can't work up the courage to tell her…" he trailed off, realizing what he had just done. "Gomen Mint…I'm sorry that was abrupt…but I've liked you for a long time and never had the courage to say it."

Mint blushed. "I…I like you too, Akasaka-san…I also didn't know how to tell you."

Keiichiro beamed at her and put an arm around her shoulder. Suddenly he glanced upward and growled.

"What?"

"That sly Zakuro…she knew I liked you all along! You've heard of American traditions…"

Mint didn't even get a chance to nod before Keiichiro kissed her. She returned the kiss happily, feeling complete for the first time in her life.

_I owe Onee-sama one, _she thought, _All it took was one sprig of mistletoe in a small café to bring not one, but two Christmas romances to flower…_

**Sofri-chan: **Short, sweet, and complete! Merry Christmas.


End file.
